


Hello, My Hunter

by kierathefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being super nice and supportive, Cas telling him he's not his father and he's good luck, Dean being cute, Dean saying he's bad luck, Dean speeding to get Cas & Gabe to bunker, F/M, Gabriel being adorable, John & Mary Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Michael saving Cas from Naomi, Multi, Naomi being annoying, Naomi trying to stop Cas from getting back to Dean, Sam explaining to Cas why saying I love you is such a big deal, Sam taking care of Gabe, cute fluff, dean taking care of cas, lots of cute fluff, lots of tags for lots of stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Cas:) "...I love you, I don’t care if lives are lost along the way..."<br/>(Gabe:) "“You can even explain why saying ‘I love you’ is a big deal.” Gabriel pauses. “By the way, I love you.”"<br/>(Sam:) "Sam rolls his eyes and even Gabriel chuckles. Sam sighs. “Cas, seriously. In human custom, saying the words is a huge deal. Like, it’s a statement of commitment, saying you’ll stick with them through everything and never waver. A steady person at their side. You’ll take care of them when they can’t take care of themselves, and vice versa. It’s huge. Actions prove it, but the words themselves are the commitment.”"<br/>(Dean:) "I try to get my mouth around the words, going against every grain of my fiber. I had sworn after my last girl, Cassie, I’d never say it again—but it’s true, I love Cas. I take a deep breath, my head falling against him. It’s easier to explain then say the words. “Cas, I...I swore to myself after my last girlfriend left I’d never really say the words again, I’d never fall for anyone. I don’t know how the hell you did it, what’s different, but...I love you. Whether I want to admit it or not, I’ve fallen in spite of myself.”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey There, Castiel (Dean's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone says I love you. :) Even Dean. :D
> 
> I started this listening to "Hello, My Hunter" (YouTube video, parody of Hey There, Delilah), then started listening to "Hey There, Destiel", which combines "Hello, My Hunter" with "Hey There, Castiel". I'd suggest listening to the two alone (pre-warning, they're pretty sad) then the two together. "Hello, My Hunter" is a response to "Hey There, Castiel".
> 
> Links: "Hey There Castiel": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cfnKvwdgFmE  
> "Hello, My Hunter": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcpxNuoe7t0  
> "Hey There, Destiel": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8n-bv3qO_8Y
> 
> I recommend listening while reading. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but Dean's worrying over Cas and it's cute. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, My Hunter" here, lyrics are written out (Dean's listening to it after sending "Hey There, Castiel", which lyrics are also written out for).
> 
> Dean's POV.

The song begins to play and I close my eyes, praying silently to Cas. _Cas, brother, I need you here._

No response but a quick flare from his consciousness.

“ _Hey there, Castiel. Well I am sure you’ve heard me calling. You’re a thousand miles away but still somehow I know you’re listening, you must be. What’s free will’s point if I’m not free? Cause you’ve trapped me._

_Hey there, Castiel, why’d you bother pulling me out? Cause without you I’m right back in Hell and frankly I’d take burning over this. All of my prayers you just dismiss. It’s you I miss._

_Oh, why won’t you answer me? Oh no, why won’t you answer me? Oh, why won’t you answer me? Oh no, why won’t you answer me? Please just answer me._

_Hey there, Castiel. You know, all things fall apart. It’s unavoidable, it happens, cities rise and fall like art...but you still hoped. For years we’ve clung onto this rope. We’ve hung ‘till choked._

_Hey there, Castiel, I’ve still got so much left to say. If every little prayer I sent to you could erase this all away, I’d send them all. Then you wouldn’t ever have to fall, you’d still have it all._

_Oh, why won’t you answer me? Oh no, why won’t you answer me? Oh, why won’t you answer me? Oh no, why won’t you answer me? Please just answer me._

_Cas, it’s been now much too long. For me, this once, just play along. I need to know if you’re going to be okay. Our friends are trying to be strong, but on their faces it’s clear as dawn that none of them had wanted it this way._

_Cas, now things are getting rough; yesterday’s hope won’t be enough. Come morning, I will never be the same, and you’re to blame!_

_Hey there, Castiel, well I’m sure you’ve heard me calling. You’re a thousand miles away and now I know that you’re not listening, now I see. Once I deigned to call you family. Still, I need you like you needed me!_

_Hey there, Castiel, oh can’t you see? You set me free._

_Oh, why won’t you answer me? Oh no, why won’t you answer me? Oh, why won’t you answer me? Oh no, why won’t you answer me?_

_Please just answer me._ ”

The song comes to a close and I look up as another begins to play; same tune, but a different parody.

“ _Hello, my hunter. Yes I know, I've heard you calling. I'm a thousand miles away but yet...you know I'm right here listening. Wanting to...wishing I could somehow see you too and walk with you. Please understand that what I do, I do for you...and underneath the painful lies, a heart that's bleeding so consistently...for you. Someday you'll understand this too; I hope you do. Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? Please stop haunting me._

_Hello, my hunter. You have lost so much already; It hurts me to know I'm steadily adding to your pain simply by being here. Wish I was what you never knew. Hell is no feat compared to healing of a broken heart, searching endlessly for what I know that I once had found inside of you...ruthlessly stolen from you, too; I know that's true. Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won’t you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? I walk alone, but faith I hold that someday I will make it home; a journey that will bring me back to you. I haven't strayed , just far away. The depth of Hell, my prison cell, has left my heart a cold and empty shell. I play these strings, broken they seem, but hope is all I have to dream; so hold on there my sweet and precious Dean. I've bled a stream._

_Hello, my hunter. Hope is all we have to hunger; your words they hurt me deeply, your lost faith I find so daunting and abstruse...without it what do we have left to choose? Without it what do I have left to lose? True hell is living without you, my faith is you. Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? Oh, why won't you let me be? Please stop haunting me._ ”

The song slows to a close and I sigh, squeezing my eyes shut. _I miss you._

The radio plays a short quote in response: “I miss you more.”

I roll my eyes. _Prove it._

 _I can’t,  Dean,_  he strains in return. _I’m locked up. Literally. I’m trying, okay?_

I sigh again as Sam peeks in the room. “You call to Cas again?”

I nod shortly and rise to my feet. “Said he’s literally locked up. Not sure what that means.”

Sam frowns. “Naomi has him, she might be trying to punish him for falling yet again.”

I frown at him, a thrill of worry worming its way through my system. “Don’t think like that. He’s okay, he’s fine.”

Sam’s frown deepens. “It’s a very real possibility, Dean.”

I shake off the feeling that Sam’s right, gritting my teeth. “No. Can’t be.”


	2. Song Exchange (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Cas breaks free for Dean. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, My Hunter" here, the song influences the writing; Cas responds to Dean's "Hey There, Castiel" with it. :)
> 
> Cas' POV.

_Cas, brother, I need you here,_ Dean calls.

_Brother rather than buddy this time,_ I note vaguely.

I listen to the song he sent, falling limp and sending back a different song, written as a response to his.

He sighs as the song comes to a close. _I miss you._

I flip the radio again. “I miss you more.”

“You have no idea what I’m going through, Dean,” I mutter to myself.

Dean scoffs. _Prove it._

_I can’t,  Dean,_  I strain to respond. _I’m locked up. Literally. I’m trying, okay?_

Sam enters the room, distracting Dean yet again.

I close my eyes, ignoring the throbbing pain and pulling weakly against the barbed chains. Yet more blood leaks out, lowering my temperature further.

But for once, the chains loosen; I tug harder. Hope fills me and Dean’s continued faith fuels me to try again.

I yank against the chains and tumble loose at long last. _It’s been two months and I’m free._

I sigh, rising painfully to my feet. Hot blood pours off of me and I locate the source of Dean’s longing, lifting my wings to prepare for the journey down. Luckily they don’t expect me to escape; no one’s watching.


	3. Escape From Naomi (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets away from Naomi. Short-ish bridge between Cas locked up in Heaven and Cas on Earth, and explains what Cas is talking about with his wings hurting in next chapter. Sad but cool at the same time; Naomi hurts Cas but Cas calls himself "a man with nothing to lose and everything to gain" and declares his love for Dean to Naomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael helps Cas. He hints that him and Gabriel have fallen in love (figuratively) and Cas catches the hint.
> 
> Cas' POV, "Hey There Destiel".

I lift off, circling down onto the roof.

Naomi lifts up next to me, drawing my attention. “So. You’ve escaped.”

I cross my arms. “Dean never gave up. All I needed was a little faith, a little hope, and I’m free.”

Naomi looks me over critically. “Bloody as hell, though.”

I roll my eyes. “No fucking dur. But that’s what love is. No matter how much it takes, sacrifice and pain, it’s not in vain because it’s for the one I love. And you can’t change that. I love Dean, and you’ve gotta learn to deal with it. You’re an overcontrolling bitch and I’m not listening to you anymore.”

Naomi’s wings flutter in annoyance. She crosses her arms. “Overcontrolling bitch, huh? And what are you gonna do about it, fledgling?”

I straighten, my eyes narrowing. “ _You’re_ the fledgling. You’ve never felt love, you don’t know what it’s like. You’d sacrifice everything for them. I’m a man with nothing to lose and everything to gain. And if that doesn’t scare you, nothing will. I’d do anything for Dean, from breaking free to killing you. You ever seen what people like that do? People, _humans_ , with nothing to lose and everything to gain? They take on whole armies by themselves because they’ve lost everything and they’re desperate. I’ve lost everything I knew, but I’ve gained a world, a perspective, I never knew existed. And you need to understand love to understand me anymore. _I have nothing to lose._ Dean wouldn’t care if I kill you, or Michael. He’d only care that I survive, and I will. For him.”

Naomi scowls, spitting, “You have everything to lose and nothing to gain, fledgling.”

“My name is _Cas_ , and quite the contrary Naomi. I have everything to gain, but nothing to lose. If there was something I could’ve lost, it’s already lost. I may not be innocent anymore, but I sure as hell am not guilty of doing wrong by falling in love, figuratively _and_ literally speaking.”

Naomi sends a blast my way, shattering several bones in my wing. I barely wince, shaking off the wave of pain.

She sends another blast and I nearly dodge, this time only a few bones shattering under the pressure.

Michael appears behind her, landing and tapping her shoulder. “Naomi.”

She spins around, spitting, “What?”

Michael, to my surprise, barely winces. “Naomi, he’s not worth it. He’s already in love. And falling— _three times_ —hasn’t changed a thing. So I doubt talking him down will work. So don’t even try. He’s not worth the effort, you’ll just turn him more against you. He’s still our brother, even if he’s in love. Everyone falls in love at some point in their lifetime, you’ll get your turn. One visit to Earth is all it’ll take. You’ll find your Dean, your special human. So let it go. Hell, even I might find someone eventually. Gabriel, too.”

I notice the hint that he already has—and Gabriel, too. _Oh. He’s in love, he’s just like me._

Naomi’s eyes narrow. “I will never.”

“There’s someone out there who loves you, Naomi. Who can tame your fiery spirit. But you have to be patient and wait for them. Just like Cas, Gabriel, and I have. Hell, every angel is waiting for someone. Even if they don’t realize it yet.”

I shake my head. “Michael?”

Michael’s gaze shifts to me. “Go, little brother. Gabriel needs you, he’s hurt...which means Sam is upset, which...you know, upsets Dean. They need you. Go, while you still have a chance.”

I blink. “Michael...thank you.”

Michael shrugs. “I get it. He’s your _unicorn_ , so to speak. The one who’s captured your heart and soul in the palm of his hand. But if you don’t save him from this, you’ll lose him again.”

I shake myself, lifting my wings. “I won’t forget this, Michael.”

“It’s okay,” Michael assures me. “Don’t worry about it.”

I lift off, soaring down towards Dean. My wings are on fire, screaming at me the whole way.

I land at last, staggering to my knees and rising back up again, using the Impala to support myself. _Dean, please hurry. I need you._


	4. Free At Last (Cas' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is free. He's back with Dean. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV, this is where "Hey There Destiel" began (I went back to write chapter 3 later on).
> 
> Much, much longer. Starts with Cas landing (overlap with last chapter) and ends with him saying he loves Dean.
> 
> (Next chapter's a work in progress currently. It's Dean's POV, overlaps with Cas' POV when he says Dean's not his father. Preview (from just after the overlap): "I try to get my mouth around the words, going against every grain of my fiber. I had sworn after my last girl, Cassie, I’d never say it again—but it’s true, I love Cas. I take a deep breath, my head falling against him. It’s easier to explain then say the words. “Cas, I...I swore to myself after my last girlfriend left I’d never really say the words again, I’d never fall for anyone. I don’t know how the hell you did it, what’s different, but...I love you. Whether I want to admit it or not, I’ve fallen in spite of myself.”")

I stumble to a landing, ignoring the blood tickling my wings from Naomi’s attempt to stop me.

The sleek black Impala next to me tells me they’re still here. _Thank God._

I sway on my feet from the excessive blood loss, falling to my knees. _Dean, please help me._

Seemingly by coincidence, Sam pops out of a motel room closely followed by Dean.

Sam freezes as he spots me, causing Dean to bump into him.

Dean frowns and pushes past Sam, his eyes widening. “ _Son of a bitch._ Cas?”

I lift my head weakly. “Dean.”

Dean is at my side instantly, lifting me to my feet. “The hell happened to you?”

“Naomi,” I answer simply.

Sam slowly unthaws, moving towards me. “She did...that?”

I nod slowly, exhausted. “Yeah.”

Dean takes the majority of my weight, casting a pleading glance to Sam.

Sam shakes his head. “Don’t even ask. It’s okay.”

Sam climbs in the back, settling down on the bench seat next to an unconscious Gabriel.

I frown, a thrill of horror running through me. “What happened to him?”

Dean shrugs casually. “He was unconscious when we found him. No idea. There was blood all around him, I don’t know.”

I glance at him. “Don’t tell me you _care_ about him now?”

Dean frowns. “More like Sammy’s in love with him. He’s my brother now, of course I care. Besides, he’s usually the light of the party...now he’s bloody and quiet and to be totally honest it freaks me out a little--not that I’d ever admit it to Sammy.”

We begin to slowly move towards the other side of the car, Dean nearly carrying me. “Erm...what’d she do to you?”

I pause. “Let’s just say barbed chains and leave it at that. More than that, but that’s where most of the blood is from--except my wings.”

Dean’s hand brushes my wing, causing it to flutter. “I normally can’t see them. They’re pretty.”

A faint blush touches both our cheeks and we exchange an awkward smile.

I let the closer wing wrap around Dean, causing him to tense for a moment. He glances at me quickly, startled.

We exchange a quick glance and he leans into the touch, eyes closing for a second. “Warmer than me.”

I roll my eyes. “No way. Angel wings are _supposed_ to be cold!”

Dean’s eyes light up. “Did you just crack a joke?”

I grin nervously. “Yep.”

Dean grins, delighted. “Awesome.”

Dean pulls the door open, shaking his head. “Sam and I’ve been talking about Gabe. Can you tell if he’s still an angel or not? We don’t wanna take him to a hospital if he is.”

“Of course I can,” I murmur, touching his hand.

A spark goes between us and he stirs a little. “Cas?”

I shake my head. “He’s still an angel. He’ll heal, however slowly.”

I squeeze his hand, pulling away some of his pain despite my own condition. I let out an involuntary, nearly inaudible gasp. _Ow! What the hell happened?_

Gabriel stirs again, groaning, “Ow.”

Sam’s eyes widen. “Cas, what did you do?”

I shake my head. “I don’t wanna lie. Don’t ask.”

Sam and Dean both frown; Sam with confusion, Dean with understanding.

Dean protests softly, “ _Cas,_ you’re hurt!”

I shrug weakly, wincing. “What’s done is done, deal with it. He’s my brother, too.”

Gabriel protests weakly, “Cas, please. I don’t want you hurt.”

“Naomi already took care of that,  Gabriel,” I murmur in reply. “You know those barbed chains?”

Gabriel gasps and his eyes fly open, glazed with pain. “She didn’t.”

“She did,” I agree quietly. “And worse.”

Gabriel releases a shuddery breath. “Did she...your wings?”

“Oh, believe me…she tried.”

Gabriel whines. “I’ll kill her for that.”

“Not like this you won’t,” I counter gently. “Maybe once you heal.”

Gabriel sighs, edging feebly over to Sam. Sam’s gaze is directed down to find Gabriel worming his way across the seat and dropping limply in Sam’s lap.

Sam drops an arm around him, a relieved smile tugging on his lips as Gabriel makes an effort to move on his own, despite the excruciating pain he’s in. “Hey.”

I let myself fall limp in the seat as a wave of both his pain and my own wash over me, overwhelming pain. Dean buckles me in and leaps around into the driver’s side.

Dean buckles and backs out calmly, pulling onto the freeway. The moment he hits the stretch of empty concrete road, however, he floors the pedal. The car lurches forward, jumping from sixty to just over a hundred miles an hour.

In barely half an hour, Dean skids sideways across the driveway and slips into the garage. The door shuts behind him, casting us in darkness.

There’s a silence after he cuts the engine, a mutual agreement to wait a moment.

Dean finally speaks up, chuckling. “I think we confused the hell out of a cop.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot.”

Dean glares playfully at him. “Maybe if your angel wasn’t curled in a ball in a ton of pain and my angel wasn’t steadily bleeding and in pain, yeah. But _under the circumstances_ , we made pretty good time.”

Sam glances at Gabriel, blushing scarlet. “ _My_ angel?”

Dean grins. “You can’t deny you’re in love with him, Sammy. Even I noticed—and according to you, I’m pretty unobservant.”

Sam’s blush deepens and under the cover of dark, I bite my lip as heat floods my cheeks. I ask slowly and innocently, “ _Your_ angel?”

Dean flushes a deep red, glancing at me. “Yeah, and?”

I pause, tilting my head. “...You’ve never said that before.”

Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel. “Technically he’s an _arch_ angel, Dean.”

Gabriel’s eyes are closed but a faint blush touches his cheeks. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

My brain is working overtime to process this new development. _‘My angel’. Since when?_

There’s an uneasy pause before Dean opens the door. “Whatever, let’s get inside.”

Sam mutters an agreement. Dean lifts me out of the car, resting his forehead on mine for a moment before pulling the seat forward.

Sam rolls his eyes and lifts Gabriel out, clambering out and shutting the door with his foot. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Dean answers lightly.

I curl into Dean as pain rockets through me, shivering uncontrollably and violently. _Ow._

Dean tightens his grip. “Cas?”

I release a trembling breath, whispering, “Ow.”

Dean slips inside, Sam close behind.

After an inevitable silence, Sam mutters, “Maybe he _is_ my angel, but you don’t get to be mean about it.”

Dean grins. “Of course not. I like him, he’s my bro just as much as you are.”

Gabriel blushes crimson, leaning his head against Sam. Quietly, he asks, “I have a hunter, too?”

Sam grins helplessly at him. “I’ll always be your hunter, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiles faintly, a bit of joy shining bright through his pain. “R-really?”

“Of course,” Sam answers easily.

Dean sweeps into the living room, flopping down on the chair. The move ends with me in his lap, and he drops his head against me.

Sam raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say a word, flopping down on the couch with Gabriel still in his arms. The move leaves Sam grinning stupidly and Gabriel curled in his lap, arms cocooned around each other.

I close my eyes, snuggling against Dean and trying to wait out the pain. It grows and fades like an ocean tide, tsunamis of pain before a near-numb, barely conscious state.

Gabriel’s low groan draws my attention back to him. Pain is etched into his expression like a carving, and Sam looks more worried than ever.

I push my own pain aside, catching his hand in mine and withdrawing all of it at once. Pain floods into me in waves as Gabriel looks up in surprise. “...Cas?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Cas, please tell me you didn’t. You’re hurt! What part of that don’t you get?”

I shrug weakly. “I know. _I’m_ the one who’s in pain...doesn’t mean I’m helpless.”

“You little shit,” Dean mutters halfheartedly.

Gabriel frowns at me. “Cas, I don’t want you to be hurting. And don’t give me that look.”

I roll my eyes. “It’s not as bad as you think. I’ll survive.”

Gabriel grits his teeth. “But will you suffer in the process? Come on, little brother, you know better than that.”

I shiver, my eyes flickering shut and my body curling instinctively into Dean as a tsunami of pain, coupled with Gabriel’s, renders me speechless and weak. I manage to squeeze out a tiny whine, too deep in my own mind to form words.

 _I see you saved Gabriel. Either braver or simply more stupid than I thought,_ Naomi calls.

I groan, using what little willpower I have left to open my mouth, air passing through my lips. I spit angrily, “ _Get out of my head, Naomi, you bitch!_ ”

_Both, both is good. Braver and stupid._

She withdraws as the pain numbs and I sink into a near-coma-like state.

Dean’s voice breaks through the haze, pleading, “ _Cas,_ hey, snap out of it. Can you hear me?”

I shake my head. “Barely.”

Dean tightens his grip on me, frowning. “What the hell is wrong?”

I shiver. “You know what broken bones feel like?”

Both Sam and Dean nod slowly. Dean prompts, “Yeah, so?”

I release a trembling breath. “Multiply that pain a hundredfold. That’s how sensitive an angel’s wings are. Naomi knows that. And she used it.”

Dean frowns, a finger trailing across one of my wings. “Wha’d’you mean?”

I shoot Gabriel a glance. “She...well, she broke enough bones in my wing to make it painful as if every bone in the human body was broken several times over in a row. She tried to make it impossible for me to get away, back to you. She would’ve succeeded if it wasn’t for Michael.”

Gabriel’s eyes widen. “Michael?”

I incline my head towards him. “Yeah. I know. He told her to leave me alone, that I was doing nothing wrong, and she started yelling at him. Gave me enough time to get away, although it hurt like hell. So that pain, plus the chains—Gabriel, you know personally what I mean—and I’m kind of fading between waves of numbness and waves of pain. You know how people say time slows down and speeds up at the same time?”

There’s a shocked silence before Gabriel shakes his head. “Cas, you’ll kill yourself.”

Dean sits in a shocked silence. Sam finally manages to move, clearing his throat. “Cas. You’re not invincible, man. You could die if you take on too much pain. Or at the least sink into a coma.”

I shrug weakly. “I know I’m not _invincible_ , no one is. Angels might be immortal, but they sure as hell aren’t invincible. I’ve killed enough to know that.”

I pause, wincing. A wash of guilt stops me; guilt for talking so casually about killing my brothers and sisters.

Gabriel catches on almost immediately. “Cas, it’s okay. Let it go. It wasn’t your fault; you were saving a human life. _Your_ hunter’s life. I’d’ve done no different if it were me and they were after Sam.”

Gabriel pauses, shooting Sam a nervous glance. Sam blushes scarlet and tightens his grip on Gabriel.

Dean blushes crimson, ducking his head. “Hey, Cas, that wasn’t your fault. It’s me they were after. You saved me, that’s nothing to be upset about. If you hadn’t’ve done that, I wouldn’t be here now and the apocalypse would start with or without me.”

I glance at Dean, the haze of pain barely a distraction now that I have his full attention. “I don’t...well, I don’t regret it. It’s just...I mention it like it’s nothing, like the lives that were lost meant nothing. They did...they had lives, they were still people. Human or not. I love you, I don’t care if lives are lost along the way—people I don’t even know—but it still hurts whether or not it’s just. It can be the most morally right thing and there’d still be something someone can find that they think is wrong.”

Dean blinks but doesn’t respond, something I’ve rarely seen lighting up behind his eyes—hope.

Sam coughs. “Cas. You just say you love Dean?”

I look up, raising an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious? You’re the one who’s been in a long-term relationship before.”

Sam’s eyes widen, just a little. “Well, yeah, but you _said the words_.”

I shrug. “So?”

Sam rolls his eyes and even Gabriel chuckles. Sam sighs. “Cas, seriously. In _human_ _custom_ , saying the words is a huge deal. Like, it’s a statement of commitment, saying you’ll stick with them through everything and never waver. A steady person at their side. You’ll take care of them when they can’t take care of themselves, and vice versa. It’s _huge_. Actions prove it, but the words themselves are the commitment.”

I shake my head. “I know love itself is a commitment. Lust might not be, but _love_ is different.”

“You can even explain why saying ‘I love you’ is a big deal.” Gabriel pauses, his usual smile returning—albeit with less energy and a little weight keeping him at bay. “By the way, I love you.”

Sam looks down instantly, a grin spreading across his face. “I know. I love you, too, Gabe.”

Gabriel’s smile widens and he curls against Sam. “I love you more.”

I wince as the pain flares, pushing it away and shifting my gaze back to Dean.

Dean’s eyes are still wide and his mouth is slightly open, but the hope has overtaken whatever he was having issues with.

After several minutes’ silence between us, Dean whispers, “Cas...”

My gaze instantly drops to him. His usually stiff soldier-like posture has fallen and he’s softer, more vulnerable.

“I don’t...” he starts, shaking his head. “I’m not good luck, Cas, I’ve said it before. I’m cursed; everyone I care about gets hurt at some point or another. I won’t let that happen to you.”

I shake my head, wrapping my least-harmed wing around him. “Dean. Don’t even start that. You said yourself you won’t let it happen, so don’t. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I’m not going to lose you because you don’t think you’re good luck. People die, you’re not responsible for their decisions and you need to accept that. None of the deaths are _your_ fault, none of them. That’s your father talking, and I don’t like him at all. Dean, listen to me.”

I slip a finger under his chin, lifting his head to force him to meet my eyes. “Dean. _You are not your father._ You’re your own person, so act like it. I love _you_ , not the guy who blames every little thing on himself. I love the guy who makes me laugh, who takes care of everyone, who stands between evil and those he loves even if they don’t really want him to. The guy who stands up for everyone, sees the good even if they don’t see it themselves. The one who prevents others from the same fate he went through, the person who protects the innocent and recognizes the guilty. The guy with a sense of humor that few can understand but all can enjoy. The guy who loves his family more than anything. The one who knows that family doesn’t end in blood, but it sure as hell doesn’t start there either. Believe me, I’ve seen him. You are _not_ your father, and you sure as hell aren’t bad luck.”

There’s an echoey silence as Dean processes what just happened and Sam and Gabriel sit, startled, having heard what was said.

Sam is the first to break the silence. “Damn. Maybe I spoke too soon. That’s some serious love right there, holy shit.”

Gabriel chuckles lightly. “Wow, who knew Dean Winchester could win the heart of such a cute little guy? Congrats on a serious win, Dean.”

Dean flushes deep red, ducking his head. “Shut up, Sammy. You know what? Why don’t both of you shut up. Get out, go to Sammy’s room, I don’t care. Go.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, tightening his grip on Sam. “Dean’s being mean, Sammy.”

Sam sticks his tongue out at Dean, rising with Gabriel in his arms. “Fine, bitch. But only because you’re being mean to Gabe.”

Sam sweeps away. Some of Dean’s tension eases the moment a bedroom door clangs shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments are always welcome, I like the feedback. :D


	5. You Are Not Your Father (Dean's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas being cute. Dean explains some of his history with his dad (Cas is, of course, horrified).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean's POV.
> 
> Cas being horrified makes more sense after hearing what Dean has to say (figuratively hearing).
> 
> Dean's explanation is split in 2 big paragraphs. It's very obvious, you'll know when you reach it. Dean tries to avoid the subject first.

“I don’t...” I start, shaking my head. “I’m not good luck, Cas, I’ve said it before. I’m cursed; everyone I care about gets hurt at some point or another. I won’t let that happen to you.”

Cas shakes his head, wrapping a wing around me. “ _Dean._ Don’t even start that. You said yourself you won’t let it happen, so don’t. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I’m not going to lose you because you don’t _think_ you’re good luck. People die, you’re not responsible for their decisions and you need to accept that. None of the deaths are _your_ fault, none of them. That’s your father talking, and I don’t like him at all. Dean, listen to me.”

He slips a finger under my chin, lifting his head to force me to meet his gaze. “Dean. _You are not your father._ You’re your own person, so act like it. I love _you_ , not the guy who blames every little thing on himself. I love the guy who makes me laugh, who takes care of everyone, who stands between evil and those he loves—even if they don’t really want him to. The guy who stands up for everyone, sees the good _even if they don’t see it themselves_. The one who prevents others from the same fate he went through, the person who protects the innocent and recognizes the guilty. The guy with a sense of humor that few can understand but all can enjoy. The guy who loves his family more than anything. The one who knows that family doesn’t end in blood, but it sure as hell doesn’t start there either. Believe me, I’ve seen him. You are _not_ your father, and you sure as hell aren’t bad luck.”

There’s an echoey silence as I process what the hell just happened and Sam and Gabriel sit, startled, having heard what was said as well.

Sam’s the first to break the silence. “ _Damn._ Maybe I spoke too soon. That’s some serious love right there, holy shit.”

Gabriel chuckles lightly. “Wow, who knew Dean Winchester could win the heart of such a cute little guy? Congrats on a serious win, Dean.”

Heat floods my cheeks and I duck my head. “Shut up, Sammy. You know what? Why don’t both of you shut up. Get out, go to Sammy’s room, I don’t care. Go.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, tightening his grip on Sam. “Dean’s being mean, Sammy.”

Sam sticks his tongue out at me, rising with Gabriel in his arms. “Fine, bitch. But only because you’re being mean to Gabe.”

Sam sweeps away. Some of my tension eases the moment his bedroom door clangs shut.

I try to get my mouth around the words, going against every grain of my fiber. I had sworn after my last girl, Cassie, I’d never say it again—but it’s true, I love Cas. I take a deep breath, my head falling against him. It’s easier to explain then say the words. “Cas, I...I swore to myself after my last girlfriend left I’d never really say the words again, I’d never fall for anyone. I don’t know how the hell you did it, what’s different, but...I love you. Whether I want to admit it or not, I’ve fallen in spite of myself.”

A small smile twitches at Cas’ mouth as his gaze shifts from where Sam and Gabriel vanished down to me. “I know. Isn’t it obvious? You fell a long time ago, you just didn’t want to admit it. You always say you’re straight, not gay, but I don’t think you’re either. You’re bi.”

Heat floods my cheeks and I offer him a shy smile. “You see right through me, don’t you?”

“When you’re terrible at hiding emotions, yes.” Cas shrugs. “That a problem?”

I shake my head, breathing, “No. Hell no. Just...new. Ask Sammy, he’s never...well, seen through me. Read me like an open book like you can. I like it, I don’t even have to say the words for you to know what I mean.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “You may think I’m blind or something, but you’ve never had to. Your body language and expression makes it clear enough. I’m surprised Sam doesn’t see, he’s an intelligent young man.”

I grin, recognizing the vague compliment. “Did you just call my brother smart?”

Cas’ eyes refocus on me. “Yes, and?”

My grin widens, my arms sliding around him protectively of their own accord. “That’s the first compliment I’ve ever heard. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you? First you hurt yourself for me, then you crack a _joke_ while you’re in a hell of a lot of pain, then you take Gabriel’s pain despite being hurt yourself, then you’re dishing out compliments casually like you do it all the time. There’s a first for everything, I guess, but damn Cas.”

Cas blushes scarlet, grinning. _Damn you’re adorable when you do that._ “He’s always been, I’ve just never said it.”

I grin back helplessly, all sense of composure gone in a wave of love that threatens to drown me in pure joy. _He loves me. Oh my god. That’s really hard to process. He loves me. Cas loves me. Damn. I should’ve known he fell for a reason, I love him. I know him well enough, I should’ve known._

Cas grins right back, curling into me. “I love you.”

I close my eyes, unlocking the thousands of doors I tried to seal between me and that piece of my being. Emotions flood into me and the promise to myself is lost in the midst of tsunamis of love. “Right back at you, you adorable little fuzzball.”

Cas grins, his whole face turning red and the tips of his ears glowing pink. “Adorable?”

I chuckle. “Yep. My adorable little angel. My own personal piece of heaven.”

The blush deepens and we share a quiet moment, Cas grinning stupidly and me feeling every little thing at once. I release the pain, _for Cas_. Mom, Dad, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, just everyone I’ve lost. The innocent and the guilty, the ex-girlfriends and dead friends. Let it all go, and all that’s left is mountains of hope that’s gotten locked away over the years and oceans of love. I close my eyes, weight lifting off my shoulders and pulling my mouth into a smile, the first time I’ve smiled like this since before Mom died so long ago. Innocent and pure, just happy and madly in love.

There’s a pause and Cas tilts his head, drawing my attention back to him. “I’ve never seen you smile like that before. Dean?”

I look up, letting my eyes open slowly. “Yeah?”

I clear my throat, shaking off a wash of guilt. Cas shakes his head. “You’ve never smiled like that before. At least, not in the time I’ve known you.”

“Not since long before Sammy remembers,” I agree uneasily. “Before...all this. Before our mom died.”

Cas frowns. “Why not?”

I swallow, biting my tongue. “I...okay, don’t judge me, please. I’ve never told anyone this. But I was...weighed down? Look, losing Mom was traumatic. I didn’t talk to anyone until I was twelve. Sam remembers that. Even talking to the few people I did—Dad, Bobby, and Sam—I stuttered violently. I saw my mom burning on the ceiling, Cas, I was _four years old_. I carried my baby brother out of a fucking burning house. I was damn overwhelmed. Mom gone, Sam and I didn’t just lose a mother. We lost a _life_. We lost a father. Dad was never the same after that.”

I take a deep breath, my voice trembling. _I know I can’t help it, every therapist would’ve told me it’s only natural but it’s annoying as hell. And embarrassing; I’m a grown ass man._ “Dad was...”

I stop, shivering. Cas frowns, wrapping his arms around me. “Hey, Dean. You okay?”

I shake my head. “No. I’m...well, I don’t know if I can be okay after what he did.”

Cas lowers his voice. “What he did? Dean, what did he do?”

I shake my head, my head falling against him. “I can’t.”

Cas shifts in his seat, and we reappear on the couch. Cas shifts, using the space to wrap his arms tightly around me. “Dean, please. What did he do?”

I curl against him, trying to calm my racing heart. My whole body is trembling, it’s beyond my control. “I can’t...he said.....”

I shiver, swallowing and forcing myself to finish the sentence. “He said if I told anyone he’d kill them and do worse to me.”

Cas blinks. “Worse than death?”

“W-worse than normal,” I choke out, the effort costing me. The fear and anger returned with the pain, and I can’t shake it anymore. “Worse than he was normally.”

Cas releases a slow breath, trying to keep his voice steady. “Worse than...Dean, he’s dead. He can’t hurt you, or me, or Sam, or Gabriel. He can’t hurt anyone from where he is. Please, Dean, you can’t just keep it inside. You’ll kill yourself, slowly and painfully.”

I release a shaky breath, trembling uncontrollably. “I can and I have. For years on end. Cas, he scares the hell out of me. I don’t like being scared, damn it, but it’s a deep-set, long-running fear. He plays to my only weakness: those around me. Sam. My friends. I’d do anything, and I mean _anything_ , to keep them safe. And he knows that.”

“Dean,” Cas breathes, his voice trembling a little. “Please. I know he scared you, you had no control over that. But you can talk about it. He’s gone, far away. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I got out,” I counter lightly, hoping to avoid the subject.

Cas shakes his head. “Because I pulled you out. Like that demon Flow said, people can’t just stroll out of the Pit. You’re in or an angel pulls you out. Nothing else has the power to do it. Not even a demon has the power to swing that. He’s not going anywhere. Believe me.”

I close my eyes. “He...he was a drunk. An alcoholic. But nothing was strong enough for him, nothing could drown out the pain from losing Mom. He needed a release.”

Cas nods, his eyes wide and innocent. The look makes me fall even deeper in love with him, trust him in spite of myself. “So he took it out on you?”

I nod slowly. “Sammy was far too young. One time hitting him too hard nearly killed Sam and I wouldn’t...couldn’t let him near Sam again. So I didn’t, I got between him and Sam. And he hit me.”

I lift a trembling hand to touch my cheek. “I can still feel his hand, many years later. That was the first time he hit me.”

Cas frowns, lifting a hand to gently brush a hand over the spot. I shiver, my eyes closing. The move seems like nothing, but it sends electricity through me. It’s so gentle and sweet, it almost outdoes the remaining imprint of Dad’s hand on my face. “He hit you?”

I glance towards where Sam vanished warily. “Yeah. Instead of Sam. I told him I wasn’t gonna let him near Sam again and he said fine. But I didn’t realize what he meant.”

I drop my gaze. “I didn’t tell Sam because he was too young. I continued not to because _what if_ Dad followed through? What if he hurt Sam? So I kept it to myself. I covered up what I could and told him I was getting in fights at school. Recently...well, I can’t say he’s too young anymore and Dad’s dead. But I still haven’t. I don’t want to see the look on his face, don’t want things to change between us. I don’t want him to look at me like a kicked puppy. But Dad never did stop. I was relieved when he left on a hunting trip and didn’t come home for a few days...because it meant I could heal. He still hit me, beat me up, still got drunk as ever. Don’t know how he managed to say so negative. Didn’t matter how old I was. I didn’t talk because of that, too. What was I supposed to do? I was a little kid, I didn’t know how to react. Didn’t know if it was right or wrong, normal or abuse. I was the quiet kid in the back of the class, smart but shaken. I didn’t explain anything to anyone, because _what if_. That nagged at the back of my mind anytime someone tried to talk to me. And then I started talking again. People were stunned to hear me talk. My voice was small, high pitched and quiet as hell. But I explained how the quadratic equation was solved, and everyone sat in a stunned silence for a while. Of course that meant bullies. Kids who pushed me around. There were some idiots, of course, who felt small because I was actually smarter than they thought. But there were the bad ones. The ones who pushed me to the ground and kicked me, laughed at my voice and my clothes. I shrunk in on myself, I got quieter. I didn’t talk much at school. I said hi to Sam if I ever saw him, but I didn’t talk to anyone else. I worried a lot of teachers, I know. I scared the hell out of them. I went from the quiet kid in the back of the class to the kid who proved he was smart but shy as hell. They wondered what shut me up. They talked to me, asked why I was so quiet. I stuttered, said it was nothing and that I was bullied. They let it go. But the worst bullies heard I’d stuttered and my stutter joined the fray of insults. They had no idea I stuttered because my mom was dead. They tried those ‘your momma’s so fat she’ jokes, and noticed I flinched. That became normal. Sam thought the crowds around me showed how cool and popular I was. I finally got up the courage to fight back. I broke the lead guy’s nose and they all jumped on me. I ended up in the hospital. Sam was at my side the second they let him in, assuring me Dad was proud of me for standing up for myself and all. I don’t know if he was. All I know is I got a hell of a beating by the time I was finally healed from them.”

Cas is silent, merely tightening his grip. I close my eyes, curling into him. “That was daily, from then on. I fought the bullies, got sent home for breaking his nose again and again. I actually made it crooked, Sammy was pretty proud of that one. But it meant I got suspended and shit. And that meant Dad was worse than ever. _He_ sent me to the hospital. Pretended to worry over me like other parents with their kids, but I saw the stony look. He didn’t care. _That_ was what really scared me. He didn’t even care. He kept hitting me, took all his problems out on me. He yelled at me whenever Sam wasn’t home, he hit me and expected me to stay silent when Sam was home in his room. He acted all nice when Sam was with us, ruffled his hair and chuckled. I told Sam not to be afraid, that Dad would protect us like he always did, but really it was me. I took care of Dad when he came home from hunts beat up and done for. I took care of Sam as if I was his parent. I pretty much became his parent, not like Dad was really there for him like I was. I did anything it took. Sometimes the money ran out early and I found ways to get more—shitty jobs at gas stations, whatever it took. I kept us with enough for food and housing. And the water bills, and heating. Then we grew up, Sam moved out. He moved in with Jess after the big argument over college with Dad. I was there, giving him a warning look anytime he began to raise his hand to hit him. He walked away and Dad hit harder on me.”

I shudder. “He got _worse_. Then we got close to killing that demon and Dad gave up his soul for me. To save me. I didn’t know what to think. Sure, he saved me. But...after all he did....”

I drift off, leaving a ringing silence.

After several minutes’ stunned silence, Cas’ head drops against mine. “Dean, you need to tell Sam. Like it or not. He’s old enough now, and if he finds out another way he’ll be upset you didn’t tell him. Knowing him, he won’t be mad. He’ll just be upset. Silent and rude until you realize he knows. It has to be you.”

I release a slow breath, a weight lifting off my shoulders. _Someone knows. Finally someone knows the truth._ “I know. I’ve been trying to put it off. I don’t wanna shatter his innocent-ish view of Dad.”

“It’s going to be shattered no matter how long you put it off, Dean,” Cas reasons quietly.

I sigh, slipping my arms around Cas and curling against him. “I’ve never...told anyone all that before.”

“Hey,” Cas murmurs, kissing the top of my head. “You have nothing to worry about. I don’t judge like most humans might. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Dean, no one would’ve done differently in your place. Not even Sam.”

My eyes close. “I doubt that.”

A finger slips under my chin, directing my gaze up to his. “Believe me, Dean, I know him well enough by now. Even Sam would’ve done the same. Anyone would’ve. You’re only human, you’re not invincible and you’re not going to ever be _perfect_ to everyone. That’s the truth of being human, you’ll never have everyone’s approval. And you don’t _need_ everyone’s approval. Worry about the approval of those who matter—Sam, Gabriel, me, _yourself_ —and not people who wouldn’t approve of you no matter what you do.”

I blink, my eyes searching his. For what, I don’t know, but I believe him. _When did he learn that?_ _When he was human?_

My hand finds his and my fingers slide into his hand. His hand automatically closes on mine, our fingers weaving together like it’s the most natural thing in the world. “When did you learn that, Cas?”

Cas shrugs. “You learn a lot of things when you can’t avoid the bad parts of town,” he answers vaguely.

“While you were homeless, you mean,” I correct quietly.

He winces. “Yeah.”

_Jesus, what the hell happened to him?_ “What happened?”

Cas shivers. “It took a while to get used to being human. Painfully and irreversibly...human.”

Guilt washes through me. “Painfully?”

A half-smile pulls on his mouth. “Headaches suck. So do hangovers.”

I roll my eyes. “And the bad parts of town?”

The smile vanishes, just like that. “Gangs. They know a...weak link when they see it. An easy target.”

I shiver. “Jesus, Cas, you could’ve dropped by. Can’t stay doesn’t mean you can’t ask for help.”

Cas shakes his head. “I kept my distance. But that did mean I ended up in their end of town more often than not.”

I squeeze his hand, slipping my free arm around him. “You don’t deserve that.”

He leans into the touch, his wing slipping warmly around me. “It’s not your fault I wasn’t used to being human. I had to adjust. And that took a while. I had to learn how to fight back, too.”

My eyes flick towards the hallway before I slip a finger under his chin, tilting his head up. “Cas. You’re smart enough to have realized a hell of a long time ago that I’d fallen. It doesn’t matter if you can’t sleep at the bunker or whatever, doesn’t mean you can’t swing by when you’re hurt. Okay?”

He tries to avert his gaze unsuccessfully, wincing. “Okay.”

I lean my forehead against his, letting the overwhelming guilt and pain and fear go. _Let it go. You’d tell Cas to if he felt like this. Let it go, it’s okay._ “I love you, Cas.”

The small smile returns, his eyes sparking with life. “I love you, too, Dean.”

I gently press my lips to his, gentle bliss overtaking all the negative feelings.

Cas responds in kind, slower at first as the thrill of surprise runs through him before his eyes drop closed.

I touch his tongue with my own, my own carefully constructed walls crumbling to rubble around me. He gasps quietly, shivering involuntarily.

_You’re not gonna die a virgin,_ my mind recalls from what seems like a lifetime ago. _No,_ I agree with the memory. _He’s not. But not how I planned originally._

I nip at his lip, pulling away to catch the dazed look on his face. “D-Dean?”

I grin, rising to my feet and using our intertwined hands to pull him with me. “Come on.”

Cas shakes off the daze, caught totally off guard. “What the hell—?”

I touch his lips with a finger. “Remember how I said you’re not gonna die a virgin, so long ago?”

He nods slowly, casting a glance my way. I grin. “Well, you’re not. Not the way I originally planned, though.”

Comprehension begins to dawn on his face and his eyes widen. “Are you...sure?”

I shrug. “Never been more sure in my life. Come on.”

We slip down the hall, passing the closed door—Sammy’s room—to mine. I pull him inside, shutting the door and pulling him onto the bed next to me.

Cas looks around curiously, taking everything in. He hasn’t often been in my room. “You’re the hardest person to understand. I _can_ ‘read you like an open book’, as you put it, but it takes more effort than reading others.”

I shrug calmly. “That’s because I’ve spent so many years covering up what I’m feeling. Because of Dad. No one can see through it, no one ever has—not until you come along. First thing you do is ask what’s wrong. So many damn things, Cas, thousands of things were wrong. Not that I’d tell someone I just met and didn’t trust.”

Cas’ eyes flick towards me. “ _Were_ wrong?”

I shrug casually. “Yeah. That’s how long it took to even start letting go. Old habits die hard, or so they say.”

I glance towards him. “Did Sam ever tell you about flight two-somethin’-somethin’?”

Cas frowns. “What?”

“I’ll take that as a no. We had to ride an airplane to exorcise a damn demon.”

Cas glances towards me. “And?”

I shiver. “I don’t like flying? Okay, put it this way: you know how many of those things crash a year?”

Cas blinks. “You fight _demons_ , you fight _angels_ , you fight every kind of monster humans fear...and _airplanes_ are what scare you? Flying scares you?”

I wince. “It sounds terrible when you put it like that. It’s not the flying itself. It’s a fear of falling. I fell out of a tree when I was three and broke a few major bones, got hospitalized. So falling scares me. And airplanes fly, yeah, but they also crash. And most people don’t survive the crashes when they do happen.”

Cas shakes his head. “You don’t seem like you’re afraid of anything.”

I roll my eyes. “It’s why I drive everywhere. Yeah, cars crash, but you don’t _fall_. You’re already on the ground. It doesn’t scare me. I don’t fly, I drive. Not just about the stash of weapons in the trunk.”

Cas shakes his head. “I never would’ve guessed. Wow.”

I close my eyes, releasing a slow breath. “You know more about me now than anyone _ever_ has.”

Cas slips an arm around me. “Why?”

I glance at him. _Why more than anyone?_ “Because it takes a hell of a lot for me to trust. After what happened with Dad and Mom and that damn demon. I have several exes—none of which were really long-term relationships, they didn’t last long. They left or I moved. And only one—my latest—actually managed to hurt me. She kept saying she loved me, then she broke off the relationship. As a young teen, that was...devastating. Crazy as it seems that I actually got hurt by it, I did. So I swore off real relationships. I had several one-night-stands after, but nothing more than that. Not even a regular friendship, really. Not until Dad died. And I died. Then you came along and pulled me out of the damn Pit, scared the shit out of the demons there.”

Cas chuckles. “I remember.”

“Yeah, I know. I tried to forget everything about Hell but...well, I couldn’t forget that. Couldn’t forget Alistair’s face as you picked me up and lifted me out of the Pit. It’s the only thing I remember anymore.”

I trail a light finger over his wing, watching it flutter under my hand. “I could see your wings, briefly, while we were down there. But they were white, with flecks of gold and blue. Now they’re red and black, like crow’s wings.”

Cas shivers slightly under the hand, glancing at his wings. “That’s what happens when you fall. Either they’re ripped off or they turn black.”

“Ripped off?” I glance at the wings. “But doesn’t that hurt like hell?”

Cas shrugs casually. “Yep. That’s the point. It’s like they’re on fire when they turn black, it’s not much better.”

I shake my head. “You went through a lot of shit.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “That’s just the start of it. Naomi’s a bitch.”

I shiver. “I know. And she’s not gonna hurt you again. Not on my watch.”

A smile tugs on Cas’ mouth. “She’s an _archangel_ , Dean, what do you think you’re gonna do?”

I shrug. “Rip her wings off, I don’t know. Whatever it takes to stop the bitch.”

Cas shakes his head. “You’re insane.”

“And proud,” I finish lightly.

Cas laughs, a much more natural laugh than I’m used to. “And proud,” he agrees.

“Jeez, I love you.” I shake my head. “You’re adorable.”

“Prove it,” Cas challenges.

A mischievous smile spreads across my face. “Prove it?”

Cas raises an eyebrow in challenge. “That unclear?”

My grin widens. “Not at all.”

I tackle him onto the bed, rolling on top of him and pressing our lips together. He responds with equal enthusiasm, our laced hands falling apart to wrap around each other.


End file.
